Sheep Thrills
by Pokemance
Summary: A guy wakes up in a world surrounded by sentient animals and ends up falling in love with a certain sheep, contains: interspecies sex, violent scenarios, a Sheep.
1. Slammed Lamb

I've just arrived to this amazing city, animals everywhere, sentient, I don't know how this is possible, I'm a human, I was the subject of a cryogenic experiment, but something went wrong and instead of 1 year the computer sent me to a year higher than it can count.

As I walk around everyone looks at me, as if I am alien, I guess now I am to them, giraffs, elephants, animals from all shapes and sizes.

A bunny comes up to me dressed as a cop, "hi! I'm officer Judy, could you follow me to the station?" She says.

At the police station I was given a ID, turns out that they accept "newly evolved species", though they know I'm a human, they just didn't categorize me as one due to the burocracy, humans have gone extinct thousands of years ago.

Judy, due to being the one who brought me to the station is in charge of me, since I need to get a job and a place, I was assigned to be her roommate, with the government paying my side of the bills for 1 month.

One month passed, since I got out of the station I have been trying to help around the apartment, I did the dishes, laundry, dinner everyday, though Judy is always mad at me, always starts arguments out of nowhere.

Today she called me useless, I just left.

I know being a cop is stressful, you have a lot of things to think about and sure me being forced in her apartment and her life like this isn't helping, but I am far from useless, I've done my part, I helped her more than I should, I don't deserve this abuse.

I did get a job in the past month, I work as prison guard at the night shift, there I've meet a cute sheep which "people" call Dawn, though she is one of the inmates, today is the day she got off, she has a nice apartment where she had previously invited me for dinner, I agreed.

" Soo, how's the salad?" Asks Dawn, " Really good" I reply back.

After dinner I offer to do the dishes, it seems she didn't mind, afterwards we decided to watch some random movie, it was a really long, boring movie, after the popcorn ended Dawn decided to go grab more, I was already half asleep covered in a blanket, it was getting late soo I decided that I should go, though the public bench at the park wasn't great.

From the kitchen Dawn runs at me with a knife in her hand, surprised I didn't have time to react, our bodies collide and I fall backwards, my hands pushing against her wrists, grabbing them, she was dressed with a miniskirt and a yellow blouse, her scent was nice, sweet but not too much, she continues to try and stab me, however she was not the only one that wanted the other one stabbed, though my kind of stab was more personal.

She got up, still trying to stab me, she pushed her weight on the knife, as she did soo I got a better look at up her skirt.

I managed to hold the knife with just one of my hands and with the other one I pulled down her miniskirt, Dawn put her free hand on top of her other hand and pressed with more of her weight, my arm was starting to get tired I remove the knife from her hand a throw it away, her immediate response was to start choking me, with one of my hands I pushed her off, she says " why didn't you do that from the start?"

She looks at me, she as breathing hard, tired and sweating, her green eyes looking at me, "well? You don't flee? You don't attack me or something?" She says, I look at her blushed.

She Jumps against me, the surprise made me fall backwards, her on top of me trying to choke me but without strength to do soo, I pop her blouse open as she continues to try to choke me, her bra hot pink contrasts her white wool, I rest one of my hands on her buttcheeks and squeeze, with the other one I grab one of her boobs over the bra and flip her panties to the side, she gives up on choking me and sits on my lap, she flinched once her labia spread around something.

She looks at her crouch and sees that my man hood poked my pants, " wait… you actually like this!" She says as she starts to blush hard.

She starts to rub her labia on my bulk, her blouse just over her shoulders, she fasten her rubbing until in the rush of her orgasm she kisses me, shortly.

Rolling on top of her I make my dick bare and rub it between her labia, I go half inside her, all submissive, she asks me to leave, she was drooling, her pussy squirts as I remove my dick from her.

I turn my back to her and walk to the door, once I opened it I looked back at her, she was still blushed looking at me all submissive.

The next morning I wake up at the park, my contract wasn't renewed so now I'm also unemployed besides homeless, I sit on the bench, " I see you don't have a place" says a voice that sit next to me almost drowned out by the city noise, " nor a job" I reply, " I've been thinking and I would like for you to move into my apartment" says the voice as my eyes finally focus on her, it was Dawn.

I followed her back to the apartment, she locked the door behind me, " have you thought about staying, here…" she blushes " …with…me", "what's the catch?" I say jokingly, "well… I get to make all the choices around here…and…in the…" it was obvious she was a bit embarrassed, though she was also excited, "… in the bed" she says as she widens her cleavage.

I get closer to her, she looks up, I pick her up and put her on my lap as I sit on the couch, " you are kinda needy aren't you?" I say to her, she snaps back with " you can always be homeless", I smile at her and remove her blouse," I accept you doing all the choices around here…" I say before being interrupted, " You will not regret this!" She says, "…however not in bed" I conclude, " why?" She says, I kiss her " because that we both control".

I massage her abdomen with one hand and undo her bra as with another massage her backend, I pull out of the kiss, Dawn looks at me excited and all blushed before kissing me again, her hands grab on to me, our saliva mixing in our mouths as our tongues played and swallowed it, after a while she pulls out of the kiss, " please… let… let's do it" She says, she's breathing hard, sweating, she's really horny.

I take of my shirt, I pull her for a kiss, her hands rest on my shoulders as she stands up on the couch grabbing onto her bra, I squeeze her butt and remove her panties, all soaked, " I know they aren't much…" says Dawn as she drops her bra revealing her almost flat chest with her nipples erected, I kiss her chest, then suck her breasts, my dick exposed as I opened the pants zipper, which was brushing against her small cunt, I pull her down, she flinched and kissed me, slowly and gently my dick hides inside of her making her squirt, she starts to ride me, she pulls out of the kiss and cuddles her pompon on my face, she slams me all inside of her as she softly moans.

Playing with her left breast with my left hand and grabbing on to her hip with my right one, " something is cumming! I'm cumming! Oh no we forgot the condoms, I can't get pregnant!" She screams, I put the other hand on her hip and fasten the rhythm again " we are different species I can't get you pregnant" I say to her as I creampie her deep.

She stays there on my lap hugging my chest, "soo this is cumming…feels good" She says, "you never came before?" I ask, "usually I only had sex as a means to an end, never did it just for pleasure…" she responds as she gets of and lays on the wooden floor belly up, her pussy expelling excess cum, "… as I never felt it like this before, …", she spreads her pussy, " ready for round two?".


	2. Lactating Roasted Lamb

A month passes, Dawn's wool soaked in cum, 3pm. " Hey we still haven't done it here today!" Dawn says spreading her butt cheeks, completely naked outside of my shirt, her labia all swollen filled to the brim with cum. Before I could put it inside the door bell rings.

"Fuck I lost track! It's the police, they are here to make sure I am not plotting anything, or doing any crime." Dawn says, " I will take the cop while you clean yourself" she kisses me before I go to the door, I come back to her to get my pants.

I open the door, " Hi, Bellwether, I am just here to... Finn?" says Judy. " yes, Dawn is just cleaning herself she will be back in a while" I say to Judy. " she is not safe to live with! You are in danger what are you doing here?" she says. " I live here, after you kicked me out she took me in" I say.

" Bellwether, come right here!" she says, Dawn is legally obligated to do so, " Having your revenge, hum? Plotting against me?" Judy questions. " what are you talking about?" Dawn says as Judy begins to read her, her rights before handcuffing her. " you can't do this! She hasn't been plotting anything!" I say.

"Yeah, then prove it!" Judy says, I grab Dawn and show Dawn's pussy to Judy, the pussy that begins to spew cum to the floor, " that can be yogurt!" Judy says right before a pussy fart shoots a bit of cum to her face. " okay that's... That's cum" Judy says.

" I apologize..." Judy says before I push her out and close the door on her face. "Well that was embarrassing" Dawn says, " you know her?". "Yeah, she is the one who called me useless and kicked me out" I say.

"Interesting, I had planned to go to the library today and ..." I shove my dick in her ass, "... Do...fuck that's good... Some... research to... Yeah... ah... Have some revenge...but I guess having your dick is revenge enough" she says right before I cum in her ass.

After we both shower together we decide to order some food, she orders some salad, I order roasted lamb. Once the food arrives she looks at me, " you know that's not really lamb right, it's vegan, we don't eat each other in our society" she says with a angry face.

" I didn't know that" I say, " then it's a bit sadistic ordering the same meat as your girlfriend, hum?!" she says as she begins to eat the lamb substitute, " can I have abit of that?" I ask, " you can have my salad, it's basically the same thing" she says.

" Not what I asked" I say while pushing her crouch up and beginning to lick her pussy, " no, I am mad at you!" she says pussy slamming me away. " you are omnivorous but ordered meat, you sit there and wait until I am finished" she says. However her pussy was leaking.

"Fuck!" she says before she begins pussy riding my face, " it burns!" she says. She quickly undoes my pants and stuffs her pussy with my dick, " I guess I will have to punish you!" she says looking at me salivating.

She begins to choke me while riding me, not enough to cut out my air, but I played it up for her pleasure.

She was enjoying this, being dominant, I look at her chest and become alarmed, " your tits! They are bigger an lactating?!" I say, " thanks for noticing that now, they have been growing since last month, I have been selling breast milk to make a few bucks or you thought I kept fucking you for free? "she says, I push her off of me and go to the door.

"hey! Where you think you are going? I haven't finished yet" she says, " it hurts, you know" I say, " what?" she says, " 'kept fucking you for free' hum? There are no feels from you to me then..." I say, " that's not what I meant" she says before I interrupt, " then what is it? That you never wanted a relationship with me? It was always for you to profit?" I shout at her in tears.

" You think I knew you could impregnate me? I didn't, but right now you are living of me, my savings, my job at the library, it just feels like you are usele..." she says but stops her self, " say it, you think I am useless too don't you?" I ask, " well, you help around the house, you do the chores, but you still don't have a job" she says, " I have been trying, but no one's accepting me, not even for an interview, I tried applying to other prisons but they don't want me, I am not 'intimidating' enough" I say.

" Besides, everyone I knew is dead, my friends, my... family. And now everywhere, every time, doing anything, people stare at me as if I am some monster, they are scared of me predators and prey alike. I can't make friends. I can't socialise. All I had was you and I didn't even had that. I feel so useless, all the time" I say.

I feel her hugging me from my back, she was also in tears, " I'm sorry..." she says, "..., I didn't think about your feelings, I like that you do all the stuff around the house. Makes me don't worry about it when I arrive, tired, from work. You aren't useless. I care for you." she says sobbing. " yeah so you can sell breast milk and make a profit" I say, " I shouldn't have said that, I am sorry. I was trying to tease you...and I struck a nerve. I didn't think about your feelings, I am so sorry" she says.

I calm myself down and notice her immense regret, she wasn't faking her emotions, she legitimately regretted and the thought of me leaving her was paining her. I hug her back.

Next day, I was offered a job at a coffee shop, Dawn had pulled a few strings for me, though she always put up a front, she really cared about me. That makes me happy.


End file.
